Right Here in My Arms
by NancyHFord
Summary: Written nine years ago during the height of Shelle. Shawn & Belle finally realize their love for each other. Rated M for implied adult situations. Complete


Right Here in My Arms  
A short story by NancyHFord  
ShawnsGirl

**Author's Note: SORAS (Soap Opera Rapid Aging Syndrome) has taken effect. It is five years in the future and Shawn and Belle have graduated from high school. Belle is attending Salem University while Shawn has recently graduated from the police academy.**

**Author's Note: This is a fanfic I wrote years ago at the height of Shelle and have recently decided to include it on this page. Reviews are welcome but please, no flaming! Thanks!**

*~*~*~

The rain was cold as Shawn and Belle ran to the shelter of the loft. Shawn built a fire in the fireplace while Belle went upstairs to find something to wear while their clothes were drying.

She returned wearing the top of a pair of men's pajama's holding the bottoms out for Shawn. "This is all I could find."

"Hey, you wear the top, I'll wear the bottom," Shawn replied, taking it from her. "Let me get your clothes and I'll hang them up in front of the fire," he said, pulling a couple of chair near the fire to hang clothes on.

"Here, I'll do that. You go change before you catch pneumonia," Belle said.

Shawn went to another room and changed into the pajama bottoms that Belle had provided for him. When he returned to the fireplace, he saw that Belle had made a pallet in the floor in front of the fireplace.

He looks at her questioningly and she replies, "I thought we'd sit in front of the fire to keep warm," she says, sitting on her knees on the floor. He joins her on the pallet, sitting in front of her.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "You're so beautiful," he said softly.

She reached out to touch him. The electricity between them was magic.

She reaches her hand out and touches his chest. He touches her hand and holds it for a second then releases it. She continues to run her hand over his chest, touching his shoulder. She then takes her other hand and runs it up his arm to his chest. "Belle…" he starts, raising his hand to hers.

She begins to unbutton her shirt much to Shawn's surprise. He stops her at the third button. "Are you sure?" She nods, saying, "I've wanted you for so long, Shawn. I can't wait any longer," she whispers.

Shawn unbuttons the last button and slides the shirt off her shoulders while leaning in to kiss her left shoulder. She gasps. He nuzzles her neck and goes up to her ear. She has her arms around his neck and then a hand on each side of his face. She hungrily kisses him and he responds in kind.

Shawn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "Belle, I…"

She put a finger to his lips, "Shhh, I know. I feel the same way."

Their hands found each other, their fingers intertwined. Shawn slid his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. "I love you, Belle. I always have. I just never realized how much, until now."

She nodded, "I love you, too, Shawn. I want us to be together, forever."

He smiled, "Well, you did promise to marry me someday."

It was her turn to smile, "That's right, I did."

"We'll have to take care of that," he said, "but first…" he leaned in and kissed her, slowly at first.

She ran her open palm against his chest. "Shawn, I…I've never…"

"I know," he said gently. "I know," as he held her in his arms and kissed her softly.

She runs her hands down his back to his waist and pauses. She slides her thumbs in the elastic and tugs at them. He stands up and removes his pajamas and she slides the pajama top off of her shoulder. She runs her left hand up his leg to the inside of his thigh. He kneels in front of her and then joins her again on the pallet. They kiss again, deeper this time. They lay down on the pallet facing each other, wrapped in each other's arms. Shawn has slid his hand down to her bottom and is pulling her to him. They join as one and both gasp in welcome anticipation.

They made love the first time to the sounds of thunder and lightening. Anxious and cautious, they found their way. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Shawn awoke first and gazed at her still sleeping. _Oh, Belle…do you realize how much I love you? Do you realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?_ He thought. She stirred and opened her eyes to see Shawn smiling at her.

"Good morning, princess," Shawn said.

Belle stretched, "Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

She smiled, "like a baby," she answered.

Shawn asked, starting to get up, "Are you hungry? I could go out and…"

"I'm hungry, but not for food," she answered.

He smiled and returned to their bed.

They made love for the second time with rising passion. Holding on to each other, they shared their love, gently at first but then with a sense of urgency.

While their breathing returned to normal, they lay in each other's arms, kissing…just being.

"Belle? You awake?"

She looked up at him, "yeah."

"I love you. God, I love you so much. I can't imagine another day with out you in my life. I know this is sudden but it feels so right."

She nodded.

He paused before he continued, "So, I'm asking you… will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "Oh, Shawn," she started.

He continued, "We don't have to get married right away if you don't want to. I just love you so much. I don't want to loose you."

She put her hand to his cheek, "You will never loose me, Shawn Brady. I love you too much and yes, I'll marry you…on one condition."

He looked surprised, "One condition?"

"That we get married this spring."

"This spring, huh. Well, I think I can handle that," Shawn agreed.

"Good," Belle replied, "Because I can't wait to be your wife."

*~*~*

Nine months have passed. Shawn and Belle married at St. Andrew's Cathedral and everything was right with the world.

"Shawn, Shawn…wake up," Belle pleaded. "Honey, I need you to wake up."

"Belle? What's wrong?" Shawn asked sleepily.

"I'm in labor."

"What? Already! Okay, we've got to get to the hospital." He was suddenly awake and preceded the help Belle get ready. Her bag was sitting by the front door in anticipation for the big day.

*~*~*

The entire Brady, Horton and Black families were pacing in the waiting room. John and Bo were commiserating with being grandparents for the first time. Hope, Marlena and Gran Horton were sharing stories and looking through the family photo albums.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Shawn appeared.

The family gathered around him for information.

Shawn started, "Eight pounds, seven ounces, twenty-one inches long; black hair, big blue eyes."

"Boy or girl?" everyone asked.

"Oh, you wanna know that?"

"Yes!" they all replied in unison.

"It's a boy. We've got a boy!"

The room filled with congratulations, hugs, and questions about Belle.

"Okay, Belle is fine, exhausted but fine. She's resting now and is looking forward to seeing each one of you. But for now, she told me to hug all of you and tell each of you that she loves you."

"Does he have a name yet?" asked Shawn's grandfather, Doug Williams.

"We've named him Jonathon Thomas Brady," he replied. "We'll call him Tommy," he said, smiling at Gran.

"Oh, Shawn dear…your grandfather would be so proud."

Everyone congratulated Shawn and sent him well wishes for Belle and their new baby.

Shawn returned to Belle's room and realized she was napping. He took Tommy out of the crib and sat in the rocking chair beside Belle's bed.

"Hey, there, Tommy," he began, "I'm your dad. I'll always be here to protect you and won't ever let anyone hurt you. You have so many people that love you. You've got me and mommy. And there are your grandparents and great grand parents. You're even lucky enough to have a great-great grandmother. She's awesome and makes the best donuts. I wish you could've known my great grandpa. He was incredible."

Belle stirred and Shawn brought Tommy over to her and lay him in her arms. Shawn got up on the bed and lay down beside his new family.

Belle looked up into Shawn's eyes, "Are you happy Shawn?"

He nodded, "I've got everything I've ever wanted right here in my arms."

*~*~*


End file.
